TT Music Videos
by the kool kid
Summary: couples: BBxT, RobxStar, RaeCy and RobRav -Complete-
1. Goodbye To You BBxT

**(this takes place in the middle of "Betrayal")**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or the songs in this fic!

* * *

**

**Goodbye To You**

**Of all the things I've believed in**

**I just want to get it over with**

**Tears form behind my eyes**

**But I do not cry**

**Counting the days that pass me by

* * *

**

Terra is sitting on the top of the tower thinking about whether or not to tell Slade how to get into the tower.  
Her arms are wrapped around her knees and her head is resting on the top of them.

* * *

**I've been searching deep down in my soul**

**Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old**

**Feels like I'm starting all over again**

**The last three years were just pretend**

**And I said,**

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything **

**I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that **

**I tried to hold on to

* * *

**

_'Terra, promise me that you will serve me.' Slade had told her.  
'I will.' she had answered.  
'The Teen Titans are no longer your friends.' he said.  
'I know.' she said.  
'You will tell me everything and anything that you learn.' he said.  
'I will.' she said._  
She was now starting to regret that little 'talk' her and Slade had.

* * *

**I still get lost in your eyes**

**And it seems that**

**I can't live a day without you

* * *

**

She remembers how Beast Boy's face had lit up the day she came back to them.  
She knew that he loved her. She thought she loved him back.  
But she didn't.  
She was a spy.  
She couldn't love him.  
No matter how much she wanted to.

* * *

**Closing my eyes**

**And you chase my thoughts away**

**To a place where**

**I am blinded by the light**

**But it's not right

* * *

**

Terrastarts to cry, burying her face behind her knees.  
She wishes that now she hadn't tried to look for Slade after running off the first time.  
She knew now that Robin wasn't lying to her when he said they could help.  
She was so confused and sad.

* * *

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to

* * *

**

Terralooks up into the moonlight and tears continue to fall from her eyes.

* * *

**Ooh, **

**And it hurts to want everything**

**And nothing at the same time

* * *

**

Her mind battles within itself. She wants Slade's control, but she wants to be true friends with the Titans.

* * *

**I want what's yours**

**And I want what's mine**

**I want you**

**But I'm not giving in this time

* * *

**

She knows that if she leaves Slade, she won't have control.  
But, on the other hand, if she betrays the Titans, she won't have friends.  
Everything is so confusing for her.

* * *

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to

* * *

**

_"You don't need any friends, my dear apprentice." _Slade's spooky voice rings through her head.  
"I'm not your apprentice yet, Slade." she says back.

* * *

**Goodbye to you**

**Goodbye to everything I thought I knew**

**You were the one I loved**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to

* * *

**

(_"You don't want me to destroy them, do you Terra?" _he asks knowing she won't object.  
Terra doesn't respond.  
She knows it stupid to fight back to him.  
She knows that she's already lost.

* * *

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to...**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to...**

**The one thing that I tried to hold on to...

* * *

**

After thinking it over, Terra stands up.  
"I'll email you on how to get in, Slade. They aren't my friends. Anymore." she says coldly.  
_"That's what I thought, my dear."

* * *

_

**And when the stars fall**

**I will lie awake**

**You're my shooting star

* * *

**

She walks down the stairs heading for her room.  
Beast Boy comes up to her and hugs for no apparent reason. He runs off as a kitten and rounds the corner.  
She stands in shock for a second, then, sadly, she goes into her room and sits in front of her laptop...

* * *

**Sorry. Fanfic deleted my story!**


	2. Numb BBxT

**And again, I don't own Teen Titans or the songs.

* * *

**

**Numb  
By: Linkin Park**

**(this takes Place in Aftershock Pt. 2)**

Intro:

"I've patroled the city four times already!" Terra said. "They aren't coming back!"

"Shut up you worthless girl." Slade hissed and back slapped her cheek.

She held her cheek, but she didn't cry out.

She was stronger than that.

"When I give you an order, you do it. No matter how many times you do it. Do I make myself perfectly clear?" he hissed.

She glared at him.

"Yes Master." she mocked.

He rose his hand again. She shut her eyes in fear.

"Would you like me to slap you harder?" he asked.

"No, sir. Please. I'll go. I'll do it." she said with a nervous tone.

"That's my good little girl." he said.

She walked out and jumped onto a rock.

(Music starts)

_'Is this really how I'm supposed to be treated?' _she thought...

* * *

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be,**

**Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface.**

**Don't know what you're expecting of me.**

**Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes.

* * *

**

She sees the tower in the distance all battered and torn up.  
An almost invisible tear runs down her cheek.  
_'I can't do this.' _she thinks.

* * *

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you.**

**(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)

* * *

**

"Anything wrong up there, my dear?" Slade asks through her ear.  
"No, sir. Everything is...quiet. Dead. Just like you wanted it." she responds.  
"Good. We have alot more cities to conquer than this one and if your going to cry about losing your pathetic friends than I think..." he starts.  
"No! I don't care about them!" she insistes.  
"Good. Very good."

* * *

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there.**

**I've become so tired so much more aware.**

**I'm becoming this; all I want to do.**

**Is be more like me and be less like you.

* * *

**

She continues to slowly stand on her floating rock wandering through the desolate city that used to be her home.  
Memories flood back to her like a waterfall.  
She steps off her rock and leans her back against a building and looks around.  
This is her home, but she doesn't recongnize it.

* * *

**Can't you see that you're smothering me?**

**Holding too tightly afraid to lose control**

**Cause everything that you thought I would be**

**Has fallen apart right in front of you

* * *

**

_'Terra...why?' _Beast Boy's sad voice rung through her head.  
She couldn't bare to have his voice there.  
She knew what happened to them.  
What happened to him.  
She finished them off.  
They were dead.

* * *

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**

**And every second I waste is more than I can take

* * *

**

"Terra..." She looks around.  
The voice that called her name was more calm than Slade's harsh tone that she had often heard.  
"Terra..." The voice sounded much clearer this time.  
It couldn't, could it? Could he still be alive?  
"Yes, Terra, I am alive."  
She jumped when the voice knew her thoughts.  
_'This can't be happening to me.' _she thought.

* * *

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**I've become so tired so much more aware**

**I'm becoming this all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you

* * *

**

"But you can't...how?" she stuttered.  
She was frightened and confused.  
"Come out and show yourself!" she demanded.  
A greenish mist appeared beside her and she gasped with wide eyes.  
"Terra, you can't do this. You can't. What about me? What about everything we had?"  
She looked stunned than came back into reality.  
"I...can't, Beast Boy. I just can't. Slade...he gave me what I wanted."  
The green mist fell onto my shoulder as if sitting there.  
"Control? Is that what this was about?"  
I hung my head.  
"Yes."

* * *

**And I know I may end up failing too**

**But I know **

**You were just like me **

**With someone **

**Disappointed in you

* * *

**

"Terra, Robin told you before we could help you. Why didn't you listen?"  
She looked up instantly.  
"Because you told my..." she started but her ear device crackled and Slade sent a bolt of electricity through her.  
She slumped to her knees and held her wrist close to her chest.  
"Terra! I will not have you talk to something that isn't there! I told you to be patroling the city! Now get down here. NOW!" Slade yelled.  
She gulped and ran off to Slade's lair.

* * *

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**I've become so tired so much more aware**

**I'm becoming this all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you

* * *

**

She got there and Slade's back was turned to her.  
She came up behind him and he turned and grabbed her by the wrist and twisted her arm so hard she screamed out in pain. "You disobey me, apprentice, you pay the price." he hissed.  
He shoved her to the ground.  
Her hair fell over into her face and she gasped for breath. She was horrified.  
_'Terra, he lies. Don't listen to him. He just wants to hurt you...'

* * *

_

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**Tired of being what you want me to be

* * *

**

She got up almost looking like she wasn't swayed by Slade's attack.  
"And where do you think your going young lady?" he asked.  
"I'm going to patrol the city." she lied.  
She left and surfed over the city again.

* * *

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**Tired of being what you want me to be

* * *

**

The green mist appeared again beside her and swirled around her.  
She could feel the warmth on her body, even though her suit.  
She tried to hold the smile back from her lips. T  
hey were alive.  
She'd have to be the actress again and pretend she was still with Slade.  
Good.

* * *

**I know. It's not as good as I thought. And don't review me saying something like this:"omg this was the stupidest thing I have ever read in my entire life! YOU SUCK!" Please don't. I hate flames. They hurt.**


	3. Who Knows BBxT

**Who Knows  
By: Avril Lavigne**

**(takes place after the episode "Aftershock Pt. 2" in Terra's Spirit's/ Terra'sPOV)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or this song. It's Avril's!

* * *

**

It's been four months now after my 'death' in the volcano.  
Beast Boy is still really beat up over it.  
Right now, he is in the main room looking out the window towards the cavern that holds my statue.  
My spirit appears, unnoticed, in a corner watching him and I start to sing.

* * *

**Why do you look so familair?**

**I could swear that I,**

**Have seen your face before.**

**I think I like that you seem sincere.**

**I think I'd like to get,**

**To know you a litte bit more.

* * *

**

I knows what he's thinking.  
I know that he's lost his whole will to live because of my 'death'.  
My spirit just wants him to keep living.  
For me.

* * *

**I think there's something more**

**Life's worth living for.**

**Who knows what could happen.**

**Do what you do.**

**Just keep on laughing.**

**One thing's true.**

**There's always a brand new day.**

**I'm gonna live today,**

**Like it's my last day.

* * *

**

I watch him intently as he stares out the window.  
As if in a trance.  
I know he can't hear me sing, but I sing as though he can.

* * *

**How do you always have an opinion?**

**And how do you always find,**

**The best way to compromise?**

**We don't need to have a reason,**

**We don't need anything.**

**We're just wastin' time.

* * *

**

I see him slowly sit down and cry.  
My lips slowly form into a smile.  
He doesn't know that I'll be back for him.

* * *

**I think there's something more**

**Life's worth living for.**

**Who knows what could happen.**

**Do what you do.**

**Just keep on laughing.**

**One thing's true.**

**There's always a brand new day.**

**I'm gonna live today,**

**Like it's my last day.

* * *

**

A warm wind that my spirit summond blows across him and dries his tears.  
He looks around.  
((You know, since it's kinda wierd to feel a breeze when the window isn't open.))  
He sees the me.  
He smiles but doesn't rise.  
I continue to sing.

* * *

**I think there's something more,**

**Life's worth living for.**

**Who knows what could happen.**

**Do what you do.**

**Just keep on laughing.**

**One thing's true.**

**There's always a brand new day.**

**I'm gonna live today,**

**Like it's my last day.

* * *

**

"Oh Terra, I wish you were really here right now." he says.  
My spirit grins widely.  
"Who says I'm not?" I say.

* * *

**Find yourself,**

**Cause I can't find you.**

**Be yourself.**

**Who are you? **

Find yourself,

**Cause I can't find you.**

**Be yourself.**

**Who are you?

* * *

**

My spirit form morphs all human and I slump to my knees from the transformation.

* * *

**Who knows what could happen?**

**Do what you do.**

**Just keep on laughing.**

**One thing's true.**

**There's always a brand new day.**

**I'm gonna live today,**

**Like it's my last day.

* * *

**

"Terra!" Beast Boy says and runs over to me.  
"Are you okay?" he asks.  
I look up at him with tears in my eyes.  
"I love you." I whisper.

* * *

**So you go and make it happen.**

**Do your best.**

**Just keep on laughing.**

**I'm tellin' you,**

**There's always a brand new day.

* * *

**

He hugs me tightly and I embrace him back. Not ever wanting to let go.  
I'm back.  
And I'm gonna stay on the team this time.  
No more betrayal for me!

* * *

**Who knows what could happen.**

**Do what you do.**

**Just keep on laughing.**

**One thing's true.**

**There's always a brand new day.**

**I'm gonna live today,**

**Like it's my last day...**_

* * *

_

**Cute? I know! Welp, Terra's back now! Yipee! Terra rocks! Okays, review now please! And don't diss my love for BB/T romance stuff! My dad's a lawyer!**


	4. Since U Been Gone BBxT

**Since U Been Gone  
By: Kelly Clarkson**

**(Takes place between Fractured and Aftershock Pt. 2 in BB's POV)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or this song. Or any for that matter!

* * *

**

**Here's the thing**

**We started out friends.

* * *

**

I gave Terra a chance to come back.  
I even begged Robin to give her another chance.  
But not anymore.  
She hated me.  
I hated her.  
It all worked out.

* * *

**It was cool,**

**But it was all pretend.**

**Yeah, yeah,**

**Since you been gone.

* * *

**

I know now that she's just a tratior.  
She was never our friend.  
She never even liked me.  
I knew that now.

* * *

**You dedicated, you took the time.**

**Wasn't long till,**

**I called you mine.**

**Yeah, yeah,**

**Since you been gone.

* * *

**

I even felt something more than a friend towards her.  
I thought she had felt the same, but it was all part of Slade's evil plan for her.  
She never liked me.  
She was just Slade's puppet to use to get to me.  
And it worked.

* * *

**And all you'd ever hear me say,**

**Is how I picture me with you.**

**That's all you'd ever hear me say.

* * *

**

Robin's telling everyone now how we're going to bring them both down.  
I can hear them in the streets.  
They've taken over the city now.  
I still feel like I want to give her another chance.  
I mean, she was our friend.  
Right?  
Right!

* * *

**But since you been gone,**

**I can't breathe,**

**For the first time.**

**I'm so movin' on,**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**Thanks to you,**

**Now I get what I want.**

**Since you been gone.

* * *

**

I do still want to give her another chance.  
I do!  
But Robin and everyone else thinks she's just another villian and needs to be treated as such.  
But I'm gonna get to her.  
I have to.  
I want her back on our side.  
I want her back on the team.  
With me...

* * *

**How can I put it?**

**You put me on.**

**I even fell for,**

**That stupid love song.**

**Yeah, yeah,**

**Since you been gone.

* * *

**

But, no, she lied to them.  
She lied to me!  
She told me that of all the things they could've done (the night she'd betrayed us), that she 'realized' all she wanted to do was spend time with me. Pfft!  
Lie to me will ya?  
I'll show you!  
Dumb blonde tratior!

* * *

**How come I'd never hear you say**

**"I just wanna be with you"?**

**Guess you never felt that way.**

**But since you been gone,**

**I can't breathe,**

**For the first time.**

**I'm so movin' on,**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**Thanks to you,**

**Now I get what I want.**

**Since you been gone.

* * *

**

I'm just going back and forth with myself now.  
I want to still be her friend, but she didn't.  
I want to love her, but she's under the influence of Slade.  
It's all really confusing.  
Isn't that what happened with Terra?  
She was just a confused and lonely girl.  
Maybe she went to Slade when she thought I told Robin her secret.  
Maybe...

* * *

**You had your chance,**

**You blew it.**

**Out of sight.**

**Out of mind.**

**Shut your mouth,**

**I just can't take it.**

**Again and again,**

**And again and again.

* * *

**

It seems like it to me.  
But if I tell everyone else about this, Raven will snap back that I'm just tryin' to save her sorry butt from us.  
But I'm not!  
Well, I am, but I'm trying to prove to everyone and even to Terra too, that she doesn't need to have Slade in control to have control over her powers.

* * *

**Since you been gone, **

**(since you been gone)**

**I can't breathe,**

**For the first time.**

**I'm so movin' on,**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**Thanks to you,**

**(thanks to you)**

**Now I get,**

**I get what I want.

* * *

**

_'No, Beast Boy, whatever is tellin' you this, it's wrong! Terra a tratior! You said it yourself! She never liked you! She was just a pawn in Slade's game to trick you!' _a voice is saying in my head.  
_'Don't listen to him, man! You love her! Go save her! She needs you now more than ever!' _another says.  
_'SHUT UP!' _I say to all of them.  
They all shut up too.  
I feel so torn in two.

* * *

**I can't breathe,**

**For the first time.**

**I'm so movin' on,**

**Yeah, yeah.**

**Thanks to you, **

**(thanks to you)**

**Now I get,**

**(I get)**

**You should know,**

**That I get,**

**I get what I want.

* * *

**

_'Well, if what you want is Terra, better luck next time dude. She isn't gonna listen to you.' _the first voice says.  
_'But, I do love her. And there isn't gonna be another Terra. She's the only one. And I think, at one time, she really did love me back!' _I say back.  
_'Sure dude, and pigs fly and the sky is purple.' _the second voice says, now agreeing with the first voice.  
_'Thanks guys. Your really helpful.' _I say.  
I push them back out of my head once more and feel a tear slip down my cheek.  
I do love her don't I?

* * *

**Since you been gone...

* * *

**

But she's a tratior. A lier.  
But, yes.  
Yes I do.  
I do love her.

* * *

**Since you been gone...

* * *

**

But how can I?  
She's under Slade's influence.  
I can't get to her.  
But I can still try.

* * *

**Since you been gone..._

* * *

_ **

I'm gonna get to you, Terra.  
Don't be afraid.  
I'm gonna save you...from yourself.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Just something I made up. Give some suggestions too. (and don't worry, it won't always be Terra and BB. Unless you want it to be!)**


	5. Hero RobxStar

**I can't say thankies to the reviewers cuz I'm in a rush! Byes!

* * *

**

**Hero**

**Just a random song. Doesn't take place between any eppy. This is a Rob/Star romance for ya! Oh and Robin is singing this. Not his POV just singing it.

* * *

**

Robin is watching Starfire in admiration.  
She is intently watching Beauty and the Beast.  
He is lent against the door post watching her and singing.

* * *

**Let me be your hero. (whisper)

* * *

**

He knows she just probably sees him as just a really good friend.  
But he's just afraid to tell her his true feelings for her.  
So he just watches her.

* * *

**Would you dance,**

**If I asked you to dance?**

**Would you run,**

**And never look back?**

**Would you cry,**

**If you saw me cryin'**

**Would you save my soul tonight?

* * *

**

Starfire turns off her movie and sees Robin in the doorway watching her.  
She smiles and blushes a bit. He smiles back at her.  
He walks over to her and sits next to her taking her hands in his, still singing.  
Almost to her.

* * *

**Would you tremble,**

**If I touched your lips?**

**Would you laugh?**

**Oh, please tell me this.**

**Now would you die,**

**For the one you love?**

**Hold me in your arms tonight.

* * *

**

She wraps her arms around him and rests her head on his chest.  
He smiles.  
He knows now that she does like him back.  
He embraces her back pulling her close.

* * *

**I** **can be your hero, baby.**

**I can kiss away the pain.**

**I will stand by you forever.**

**You can take my breath away.

* * *

**

She looks into his eyes.  
She had always wondered what it was like to be in love with someone.  
She always seen Beast Boy and Terra together and often wondered how it felt to be like that.  
She knew how it was like now.  
And she loved it.

* * *

**Would you swear**

**That you'll always be mine?**

**Would you lie?**

**Would you run and hide?**

**Am I in too deep?**

**Have I lost my mind?**

**I don't care, **

**You're here tonight.

* * *

**

He ran his fingers through her hair making her giggle.  
She laid her head back on his chest and closed her eyes taking all of him in and never wanting to let him go.

* * *

**I can be your hero, baby**

**I can kiss away the pain**

**I will stand by you forever**

**You can take my breath away**

**(Instrumental)**

**Oh, I just wanna hold you.**

**I just wanna hold you, oh yeah.

* * *

**

They just stayed there in each others arms.  
They were so much in love that they never wanted to let go.  
The other four Titans were about to walk in when they saw how their two friends were postioned.  
Raven's eyes went huge in shock.  
They all just stayed there and spied on them.

* * *

**Am I in too deep?**

**Have I lost my mind?**

**Well, I don't care,**

**You're here tonight.

* * *

**

Starfire looked back into Robin's eyes and put her lips to his.  
Since this was just too much a romantice moment to pass up, Terra kissed Beast Boy and Raven kissed Cyborg.  
I mean, God, the chance was there!

* * *

**I can be your hero,**

**Baby**

**I can kiss away the pain,  
Oh yeah**

**I will stand by you forever**

**You can take my breath away

* * *

**

The four just watched to two lovebirds sit together on the couch.  
Robin's arm was wrapped around Starfire and her head rested on his shoulder.

* * *

**You can take my breath away.**

**I can be your hero.

* * *

**

They all quietly just resumed whatever they were doing hoping that Starfire and Robin hadn't known they were there!

* * *

**Please review peoples! And please don't flame me for the Ra/Cy pairing or for any of my pairings for that matter!**


	6. Invisible RobxStar

**Invisible**

**By: Clay Aiken**

**Just a random song. Doesn't take place between any eppy. This is a Rob/Star romance for ya! And I've decided that it's all going to be a collection of short songfics instead of music videos. SORRY:(

* * *

**

Robin is standing on top of Titans Tower looking out over the ocean.  
And, of course, thinking about Starfire.

* * *

**Whatcha doing tonight?**

**I wish I could be**

**A fly on your wall**

**Are you really alone?**

**Who's stealing your dreams?

* * *

**

Starfire walks up behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
He turns around and looks at her. She smiles a soft smile at him.  
"Robin, are you alright?" she asks softly.  
"Yeah, Star, I'm fine. Just thinking." he answers.  
She nods and glides away.

* * *

**Why can't I breathe**

**You into my life?**

**So tell me**

**What would it take**

**To make you see that I'm alive?

* * *

**

He watches her leave. He wonders if she'll ever feel the way that he does about her.

* * *

**If I was invisible**

**Then I could just**

**Watch you in your room**

**If I was invincible**

**I'd make you mine tonight**

**If hearts were unbreakable**

**Then I could just tell**

**You where I stand**

**I would be the smartest man**

**If I was invisible**

**Wait...I already am

* * *

**

He walks down stairs and finds the team doing their normal stuff.  
But, for some reason, when he sees Beast Boy and Terra purposly flirting with each other, he wishes he and Starfire could do that too.

* * *

**Saw your face in the crowd**

**I call out your name**

**You don't hear a sound**

**I keep tracing your steps**

**Each move that you make

* * *

**

But, Robin knows that will probably never happen.  
Suddenly, the alarm goes off. They all spring into action. They drive/fly downtown.  
Robin looks up a Starfire flying overhead off his motorcycle.  
He sighs.

* * *

**Wish I could read**

**What goes through your mind**

**Oh baby**

**Wish you could touch me**

**With the colors of your life

* * *

**

They all skid to a stop right in front of Cinderblock.  
He picks up a piece of the road and throws it right at Starfire.  
She has little time to stop it and gets hit.  
"Starfire!"  
Robin runs to her and catches her just in time.

* * *

**If I was invisible**

**(Yeah)**

**Then I could just**

**Watch you in your room**

**If I was invincible**

**I'd make you mine tonight**

**If hearts were unbreakable**

**Then I could just tell**

**You where I stand**

**I would be the smartest man**

**If I was invisible**

**Wait...I already am

* * *

**

Starfire rubs her head a few times and blushes when she notices she's in Robin's arms.  
He finally notices too and lets her down.  
He blushes and rubs the back of his head.

* * *

**I'd make you mine tonight**

**(Invisible)**

**I'd make you mine tonight

* * *

**

She smiles and flys back up shooting starbolts at cinderblock. He smiles as he watches her.  
"ROBIN LOOK OUT!" Cyborg tried to warn his friend but too late.  
He was hit.  
Robin flew back but was up in seconds.

* * *

**I reach out**

**You don't even see me**

**(No you don't, No you don't)**

**Even when I scream out**

**Baby, you don't hear me**

**I am nothing without you**

**Just a shadow passing through

* * *

**

"Rob, you okay?" Cyborg asks.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a litte dazed." he answers.  
"You know man, when this fight is over, you should talk to her."  
Robin tried to cover it up.  
"Who? What are you talking about!"  
Cyborg chuckled.  
"I think you know, man. Star."

* * *

**Invisible...**

**Invisible...**

**Invisible...

* * *

**

"She wouldn't like me back. I'm just a friend to her. Invisible..." Robin said.  
"You don't know that, man. Not like you can read what goes through her head." Cyborg turned around and shot Cinderblock with one of his sonic beams.  
"Maybe she would like me back..." he thought.

* * *

**If I was invisible**

**(Yeah)**

**Then I could just**

**Watch you in your room**

**If I was invincible**

**I'd make you mine tonight**

**If hearts were unbreakable**

**Then I could tell**

**You where I stand**

**I would be the smartest man**

**If I was invisible**

**If I was invisible**

**If I was invisible**

**Wait...I already am

* * *

**

The fight finally ended with the Teen Titans victorious as usual.  
Robin went up to Starfire getting up his courage. "Star," he said.  
She turned.  
"Yes Robin."  
He scratched the back of his head.  
"Do you like me?"  
Starfire looked at him funny.  
"Of course Robin."  
"No, I mean, not just as friends."  
Starfire looked away then looked back at him.  
She kissed him quickly on the lips then stepped back.  
"I hope you mean like that, because I do." she whispered.  
She started to walk away, but Robin caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her and they walked the rest of the way home like that.

_

* * *

_

**YAH! CUTENESS! Well, read, review, the normal. **


	7. Haunted RobxRae

**I think you might be able to tell who Robin is singing about... And also, we're gonna have a Rob/Rav pairing. Ever since I saw "Birthmark" last night, I thought I would do a Raven and Robin song. Just so you know, (please don't get offended) I am totally all for Star/Rob pairings. I hate Rav/Rob, but I couldn't resist doing this one.

* * *

**

**Haunted  
****By: Evanesence**

Robin stands in front of the wall in his room with the thousands upon thousands of news clippings of the villians they have faced in the past.

One, though, seems to stick out in particular. One with Slade's mask on it and a small picture of Terra's statue.

It was the news article about how Terra saved everyone's life.

Now, she was back, but Robin knew that now with Terra back, Slade might also return.

**Long lost words**

**Whisper slowly to me**

**Still can't find**

**What keeps me here**

**When all this time**

**I've been so hollow inside**

**I know you're still there**

Robin picked up the dusty mask next to the article and blew off the dust.

He looked at it.

It had a crack directly down the center.

Their last battle, they had managed to finally stop his reign. He had taken back over the city and defeat all six of the Titans at once. He had gone mad with power.

They all had thought Terra was back with him, but soon figured out he hadn't tricked her. They were defeated, but came back with a vengence.

Now, it felt as if Slade was haunting Robin's mind. Whispering into his ear that he's not gone.

**Watching me,**

**Wanting me**

**I can feel you**

**Pull me down**

**Fearing you,**

**Loving you**

**I won't let**

**You pull me down**

Robin pushed all those thought to the back of his mind.

There was a knock at the door.

Raven stuck her head in and looked a bit sad when she saw the Slade mask in his hand.

"Can I come in?" she asked, softly.

"Sure." he replied.

Raven walked in and over to him.

"Robin, you can't lock yourself in your room. It's not good for you." she said.

"So what? You do it." he shot back.

He turned away from her suddenly sad; he had basically yelled at her.

He felt a considerably warm hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Raven's soft smile.

He couldn't tell by her eyes what she was thinking.

All he saw was her beautiful purple eyes and that soft smile that completed the dark godess.

**Hunting you,**

**I can smell you alive**

**Your heart pounding**

**In my head**

He was about to speak when he heard a beating sound in his head.

He clutched his head and slumped down to his knees. Raven crouched down next to him, concern written all through her eyes.

"Robin, are you alright?" she asked.

He rubbed his head a few times.

"Y-y-yeah. I think." he said. "Just a headache."

Raven pressed her hand on his forehead and the thumping in his head stopped.

"What was that?" he asked.

"You thought you heard Slade's heartbeat. He's dead, Robin." she said without the monotone.

Her voice actually sounded nice.

It had a small, angelic voice underneath her usual monotone.

It was very pretty, and very different for Raven.

She didn't seem to notice.

**Watching me,**

**Wanting me**

**I can feel you**

**Pull me down**

**Saving me,**

**Raping me**

**Watching me**

"Thanks, Raven." he said, standing up with her assistance.

"Like you told me before, we have a conection." she smiled again.

Only that time, it was a true blue smile. Showing her teeth a bit too.

They both left Robin's room and walked down the hall together.

**Watching me,**

**Wanting me**

**I can feel**

**You pull me down**

**Fearing you,**

**Loving you**

**I won't let**

**You pull me down...**

A dark figure stood in the dark spot of Robin's room and chuckled.

"He only thinks I'm gone." the figure said. "Silly bird."

* * *

**AHHHH! CREEPY HUH? Yeah, I relize that it isn't THAT creepy, but still. IT'S SLADE FOR GOD'S SAKES! Read, review, the norm. Oh, and no flamies for the Rob/Rav pairing. I just kinda had to do it. It was probing my mind!**


	8. I Won't Say I'm In Love RaexCy

**I MUST MAKE THIS KNOWN TO ALL READERS:**

**this isn't my idea. Sara (aka-teentitantruefriend) sent this to me lastnight and I thought it would be cute to make so...HERE IT IS! ENJOY!**

**I thought this would be a cute song for Terra and Star to sing to Raven. Okay, the 411 is, Raven won't admit her feelings for Cyborg and the two girls want to see her happy. -the kool kid

* * *

**

**I Won't Say (I'm In Love)**

**By: The Cheetah Girls**

Terra and Starfire have been watching Raven for the past half hour, secretly. Raven has been helping Cyborg patch up the T-car, happily I might add, and Terra and Starfire can't understand why Raven won't just tell him how she feels!  
So, when Cyborg takes a break for a bit, Star and Terra come out from hiding and over to Raven, who is currently sighing happily and gazing out the window.  
Terra taps Raven's shoulder.  
"Um...Raven?" Terra asks.  
Raven jumps and whirls around.  
"What is your problem! I could have had a heart attack!" Raven shouts.  
"Dear friend, Terra and I could not help noticing that you were having 'fun' helping friend Cyborg with the car." Starfire said.  
Raven blushed.  
"What? I always help him. It's fun."  
"See! Just say it. Your in love girl!" Terra exclaims.  
"I'm not in love!" Raven insists.  
All three girls hear music start to play...

* * *

**Raven:**  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the agrivation  
That's ancient history,  
Been there.  
Done that. 

**Terra:**  
Who'd ya think you're kidding?  
He's the earth and heaven to ya!  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey, we can see right through ya  
Girl ya can't conceal it,  
We know how you're feelin';  
Who you're thinking of.

* * *

Raven glares at Terra and turns her back, crossing her arms.

* * *

**Raven:**  
No chance,  
No way,  
I won't say it,  
No, no!

**Starfire:**  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh oh

**Raven:**  
It's too...cliché  
I won't say I'm in love 

(Oooooh ooooh oooh)

* * *

Raven thinks of her broken heart with Malchior, and can't see any reason to put her heart back on the line again.  
"C'mon Ray, just say it! Just once?" Terra asks.  
"NO!" Raven shouts.

* * *

**Raven:**  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when ya start out  
My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!"  
"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"Ooooh oooh 

**Terra:**  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya  
Hit the ceiling

**Starfire:**  
Face it like a grown up  
When ya gonna own up that ya got,  
Got, got it back?

**Raven:**  
Woah  
No chance,  
No way,  
I won't say it,  
no, no

**Terra:**  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love! 

**Starfire:**  
Your doing flips,  
read our lips:

**Terra and Starfire:**

Your in love! 

**Raven:**  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

No chance,  
No way,  
I won't say it,  
No, no

**Terra:**  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!

**Raven:**  
The scene wont play  
I won't say I'm in love

**Starfire:**  
Your doing flips,  
Read our lips:

**Both girls:**  
Your in love!

**Raven:

* * *

**

Crosses her arms and puts her nose into the air

* * *

You're way off base  
I won't say it

**Starfire:**  
Girl, don't be proud,  
It's okay, you're in love

**Raven:**  
No chance,  
No way,  
I won't say it,  
No no

**Terra:**  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin, you're in love!

**Raven:**  
The scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love

Ooooooh

At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in...love

Sha la la la la la...

* * *

Cyborg walks back into the room and back under the T-car to start fixing it again.  
Raven just sighs happily watching him.

* * *

(sigh)

* * *


	9. Because You Live BBxT

**Please don't diss my pairing in this one. It's so cute of a song that I had to put it in. Just so you know, this is Teentitantruefriend speaking. My cuz didn't know how to do this one, so he sent it to me and I did it for him. Hope you like it!

* * *

**

**Because You Live**

**By: Jesse McCartney**

Beast Boy stared out the window of his room, sighing occasionally. He doesn't really know why he was upset, he just was.  
He turned on the radio and a seemingly sad song plays. Which is good for his current mood.

* * *

**Staring out at the rain  
With a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world  
In my mind

* * *

**

Then, he heard his name being called, faintly. He turned around.  
"Terra?" he asked.  
She blushed.  
"Um, hi. Can I come it?"  
"Yeah sure."  
She came in and sat next to him.  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out." she said, her blush deepening.  
He brightened up instantly.  
"Sure!"  
She grinned.

* * *

**  
Then your voice pulls me back  
Like a wake-up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere I couldn't see  
That is was right there  
But now I know,  
What I didn't know

* * *

**

Terra grabbed Beast Boy's hands and pulled him over the the edge of the cliff, over looking the city and bay.  
She turned around and threw her head back, spreading out her arms, letting the rays of sun and the warm wind hit her with full force. Beast Boy watched her with admiration.  
The young girl with crystal blue eyes and long blonde hair was his. And he was hers.

* * *

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me  
Believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world...  
Has twice as many  
Stars in the sky

* * *

**

Terra turned back around to face Beast Boy and stared into his eyes pushing a few loose strands of blonde hair that got in her face. She smiled warmly at him.  
"I love you BB." she said softly.  
He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her softly.  
"I love you too, Terra." he said.

* * *

**It's all right.  
I survived.  
I'm alive again  
'Cause of you,  
Made it through every storm  
What is life?  
What's the use?  
If you're killing time

* * *

**

The two just stared into the other's eyes; memorizing every little detail of them.  
Beast Boy breathed in deeply. The air smelled like the ocean. He wasn't sure exactly if it was the ocean or if was Terra, whatever it was though, it was perfect.  
"Beast Boy, I wanted to know, how come you wanted me back?" Terra asked. "I mean, after everything I've done to you."  
"Well, I guess I just loved you so much, the thought of losing you killed me inside." he said truthfully.  
She giggled at his response.  
"What?" he asked, trying to find the answer in the pools of blue he was staring into.  
"You're just soooo cute when you say that." she giggled again.  
Their faces were so close. Almost touching.  
Beast Boy finally closed the gap by pressing his lips onto Terra's and holding them there for the longest time.

* * *

**I'm so glad  
I found an angel  
Someone who...  
Was there when  
All my hopes fell  
I wanna fly looking in yours eyes

* * *

**

Beast Boy felt a rush of yellow energy course through him. He had never felt that before when he kissed Terra.  
It was different but that's what made the kiss all the more romantic.  
The warm wind flew over the two, making them both jump back in surprise.  
"Did you do that?" Beast Boy asked.  
"No. I'm rock remember? Not wind." she said giggling.  
"I knew that." he said, throwing her a bashful smile.  
Terra sighed deeply.  
"I've never felt that way before." she whispered, sitting down on the edge of the cliff looking over the water.  
Beast Boy sat next to her.  
"Like what?"  
She looked into his eyes again.  
"Feeling so right in your arms. I mean, all this time I've never felt that way, but now..." she looked back to the ocean, shaking her head. "I don't think I could be more in love with you than I am right now."

* * *

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me  
Believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world...  
Has twice as many  
Stars in the sky

* * *

**

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her.  
"I know how that feels." he said.  
Terra pulled out of his embraced and put her hands on her hips.  
"No you don't!" she said.  
Beast Boy's jaw dropped to the ground and he blinked a few times.  
"But, but, but..." he stuttered.  
She cut him off by putting her lips to his and giving him a rush of energy again.  
"I was kidding." she whispered when she pulled away.  
"I knew it all along." he said.  
She pushed him down on the soft ground and got on top of him.  
"You soooo did not!" she said, laughing.  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

* * *

**Because you live...I live  
Because you live,  
There's a reason why  
I carry on when  
I lose the fight  
I want to give  
What you've given me  
Always...

* * *

**

"I forgot. I can't know stuff cause I'm a loser." he whispered in her ear.  
She giggled.  
"Yeah, but your my loser." she kissed his ear. "My sweet, caring and sensitive loser. I love you."  
She rested her head on his chest, laying next to him with his arm around her. She listened to his steady heartbeat and the sound of his breath.

* * *

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me  
Believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world...  
Has twice as many  
Stars in the sky

* * *

**

"You know, we should get back home." Beast Boy said finally, after a few moments in heaven together.  
Terra nodded, stood up and stretched.  
Beast Boy stood up next to her took one last look over the ocean.  
"You seemed kinda dazed...are you okay?"  
Her voice pulled him back into reality. He gazed into her eyes and smiled as she gazed back.  
"Yeah I'm okay. I just realized I don't want to go home yet. I want to say out here with you." he said.  
She threw her arms around his neck and smiled.  
"You're such a sweetie." she said and kissed his nose.  
She left his arms and turned around, walking gracefully back to the tower.  
Beast Boy just smiled and watched her go, singing the last part of the song that had started to play on his radio.

* * *

**Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me  
Believe in myself  
When nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world...  
Has everything I need to survive  
Because you live...  
I live.  
I live...

* * *

**

**Teentitantruefriend: I really hope you guys liked it. I wanted to say that I deticate this chapter to TerraBB (a.k.a Kaitlyn). Don't ask why I did a shout out, I jsut thought that this was a perfect one-shot to deticate to her. Who is obbsessed, like me, with the T/BB couple. ha ha! You rock Kaitlyn! Review ya'll please. (oh and that shout out can go to anyone who likes the T/BB pairing, I just wanted to make Kaitlyn feel all warm and fuzzy!) **


	10. Everywhere BBxT

**(just another random BB/T romance things for ya!)**

**Now, to recognize the reviewers:**

**Tolea: I'm really sorry to depress you! It made me sad to write it too! Hope you enjoy the rest though!**

**CraigEllie4ever: Thanks for your non-flame review. And Linkin Park sings "Numb". To answer your question.**

**Rose: And no, sorry, I don't accept flames. I'm a total BB/T shipper. I'm sorry that you feel that way. coughbitchcough.**

**teentitantruefriend: Thanks cuz! Your sooooo nice. Me loves you:hugs her:**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I don't even own part of this! Teentitantruefriend helped me. I hate Michelle Branch...

* * *

**

**Everywhere**

**By: Michelle Branch**

Terra is leaning against a building in Jump City. All she could think about was Beast Boy. Everywhere she looked, he was there. Softly, she started to sing.

* * *

**Turn it inside out so I can see**

**The part of you that's driftin over me**

**And when I wake you're,**

**You're never there**

**And when I sleep you're,**

**You're everywhere**

**You're everywhere

* * *

**

She looked up into the vast blue sky and smiled as she watched the clouds go by. She flew up into the sky on a rock, still singing.

* * *

**Just tell me how I got this far**

**Just tell me why you're here**

**And who you are**

**Cause everytime I look**

**You're never there**

**And everytime I sleep**

**You're always there**

She hears a bird call from behind her. She turns to see a green bird increasing speed towards her. She lets Beast Boy land on her rock and transform normal.

She smiles at him.

_'He really is everywhere...' _she thinks.

She stops the rock in midair.

* * *

**Cause you're everywhere to me**

**And when I close my eyes**

**It's you I see**

**You're everything I know**

**That makes me believe**

**I'm not alone...**

**I'm not alone**

Terra now notices that she's no longer just singing to herself, but TO Beast Boy! But she doesn't really care. She wants him to hear.  
She takes his hand and pushes the rock forward really fast. She looks back at him and his free arm is waving frantically trying to keep balance.  
She giggles.

* * *

**I recognized the way**

**You make me feel**

**I start to think that**

**You might not be real**

**I sense it now; the**

**Water's getting deep**

**I try to wash the**

**Pain away from me**

**Away from me

* * *

**

'_What does she think! That I can surf rocks!' _Beast Boy thinks to himself watching the blonde in front of her.  
Her hair flying back from the wind. She looks back at him again, and he realized something he never did before. Her eyes were really pretty.  
"_No, wrong word. They're gorgeous.' _he thinks.  
She smirks at him and stops the rock suddenly making him fly into her.

* * *

**Cause you're everywhere to me **

**And when I close my eyes**

**It's you I see**

**You're everything I know**

**That makes me believe**

**I'm not alone...**

**I'm not alone

* * *

**

Beast Boy finally regains himself to find that he's on top of a hysterically laughing Terra on the ground.  
He smiles softly at her. She was so pretty. Terra looks up into his eyes. Love in his big, green eyes.  
She mouths the words 'I love you' to him, he leans down and their lips lock together.  
(A/N: awwwww)

* * *

**Oohhhh...**

**When I touch your hand**

**It's then I understand**

**The beauty lives within**

**It's now that we begin**

**You always light my way**

**Whenever comes a day**

**No matter where I go**

**I always feel you so**

_'Yah. I finally get my kiss! He must really like me...God he's warm.' _Terra thinks.  
_'I think this is the best day of my life. I'm so happy! hehe...she tastes like strawberries...yummy...' _Beast Boy thinks.  
When they finally separate, they both look at each other for a long time. Staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Neither wanting to move from their current postion.

* * *

**Cause you're everywhere to me**

**And when I close my eyes**

**It's you I see**

**You're everything I know**

**That makes me believe**

**I'm not alone...

* * *

**

Terra's eyes close dreamily as Beast Boy's fingers run softly through her hair. She takes in a long, deep breath. This was the most romantice thing she had ever experienced since she'd been revived.  
It was perfect.  
She opens her eyes to find she's laying on the couch in the main room!

* * *

**Cause you're everywhere to me**

**And when I catch my breath**

**It's you I breathe**

**You're everything I know**

**That makes me believe**

**I'm not alone...

* * *

**

Terra looks around.  
It had all been just a dream.  
She sits up but hears a soft cat meow. A small, green kitten laying on her stomach.  
Terra picks him up and snuggles him up to her cheek. Beast Boy softly licks her face and meows. Terra smiles. Who knows? Maybe he does like her the way she likes him...

* * *

**And you're in everyone I see,**

**So tell me, do you see me...

* * *

**

**Awwwwww! Cuteness little BB/T romance there for ya! Hope you enjoyed. I loved writing this! CUTE! Review now please. I don't wanna have to get the Teen Titans in here! lol! **


	11. Thanks Everybody!

**Okay, since I can't exactly think of any more songs to do, this songfic collection is OVER! Sorry to you all who loved it, but I will say nice things to you!**

**hermioneandterras-twin16: thanks sooooo much. Yeah, I'm not really the romantic type but I guess I am considering you thought it was cute! Thanks so much!**

**renayumi: Thanks! I feel so loved that all you guys liked my story...thing...anyways, like I said before, I'm not very romantic. But hey, if teentitantruefriend can be romantic, then I can too. (sorry Sara! Love you still!)**

**teentitantruefriend: Hey Sara, thanks for your review. I'm sorry, I've read all your stories and lazy ass me didn't review 'em. I'M SOOOO SORRY CUZ!**

**Rose: Okay, let me just say one thing: I DON'T ACCEPT FLAMES! I'm sorry but I'm not a Rae/BB shipper. Beast Boy loves Terra, and if he doesn't, I'll make sure he does! I hand out with Sara too much!**

**Night Essence: well, you really wanna know? I DO! HA HA! I SING NUMB! BWAHAHAHHA! But reall, Linkin Park sings it.**

**Tolea: I know, I can be dark, but I can be nice...once you get to know me!**

**Alright, thanks sooo much to all who read/reviewed/or read but didn't review. You all rock my world!**


End file.
